This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. RTI-336, a compound first tested and characterized in our laboratories, has been approved for Phase I clinical trials in humans. As of this writing, no toxic effects were found that preclude further study, and additional studies are planned in humans. RTI-336 would be a new medication for cocaine addicts.